BlueBlood
by sgts-kun
Summary: Historia de dos chicos  Hozuki y Yuzuki  que contienen una sangre presiada por muchos... con la ayuda de Ryouka podran ¿evadir todos los problemas que causa la persecucion de ellos? iran reciviendo ayuda de distintos personajes de naruto...
1. Dos Hermanos, Un Maestro

_**Blue~Blood**_

**Capitulo 1: Dos Hermanos, Un Maestro**

Hozuki: ¡Corre Yuzuki!

Yuzuki: ¡Espérame hermano!

Hozuki: ¡Vamos apúrate!

Hozuki: Entra ahí, en este callejón los perderemos de vista

Yuzuki-Suspiro-: Ya estamos a salvo, hermano. Espero que ya dejen de perseguirnos

Hozuki: Si estaremos bien, pero solo por esta noche.

Yuzuki: Espero que ya dejen de perseguirnos

Yuzuki: Necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude, no podremos seguir solos.

Hozuki: Pero quien va a querer ayudar a este par de niños tontos o mas conocidos como los hermanos de sangre pura, perseguidos internacional y permanentemente.

Yuzuki-que rompe en llanto-: ¡Nunca nos dejaran en paz!

Hozuki: ¡Deberíamos de poder destruirlos con nuestros poderes!

Yuzuki-aun llorando-: ¡Pero no sabemos manejarlos y tampoco sabemos que poderes tenemos!

Hozuki: Esta bien, ya no llores hermana y durmamos. Mañana nos tenemos que ir de aquí

Yuzuki: ¡snif! Esta bien.

**_Al otro día_**

Yuzuki:-gritando desesperada- ¡Despierta Hozuki que ahí vienen!

Hozuki: ¡Mierda!

Soldados: ¡Atrápenlos!

Soldados: No los maten, el jefe los necesita vivos

Yuzuki: ¡Hermano!

-Los perseguidores están a punto de atrapar a Yuzuki-

Hozuki: ¡Hermana no!-en un intento de soltarla lo atrapan a el también-

HombreM (M= Misterioso): ¡Deténganse y dejen a ese par de niños!

Soldados: ¿Y tu quien eres? ¡Mátenlo! – Comienzan a disparar contra el hombreM, al cual le aparecen unas extrañas marcas en la cara-

Soldados: ¿¡Que le pasa a este! ¡No dejen de disparar!

HombreM: No lograran nada con eso.

Soldados: ¿?

HombreM: ¡Niños corran!

Yuzuki ~ Hozuki: ¡gracias señor!

Yuzuki: ¿Quién habrá sido ese hombre?

Hozuki: No lo se, pero sigamos corriendo.

Hozuki: escondámonos ahí

Yuzuki y Hozuki: -Suspiran aliviados -

HombreM: No sabía que los hermanos de sangre pura se encontraban por aquí

Hozuki: ¿Quien eres y porque nos salvaste?

Yuzuki: ¡No seas mal educado Hozuki! Dale las gracias a este buen señor que nos salvo la vida

HombreM: ¿Así que te llamas Hozuki eh?

Hozuki: Así es y ella es mi hermana Yuzuki.

HombreM: Un gusto

Yuzuki: Encantada señor.

Hozuki: ahora dinos ¿quien eres tú?

HombreM: Yo me soy Hatake Ryouka uno de los 7 guerreros de la corona.

Hozuki: ¿Qué? ¿Eres de los guerreros de la corona? ¿Los mismos que quieren destruirnos?

Ryouka: Exactamente, pero yo me opongo a su persecución por eso mismo me expulsaron.

Yuzuki: ¿Ósea que ya no eres un guerrero de la corona?

Hozuki: ¡No me importa! ¡Vámonos Yuzuki!

Yuzuki: ¡Pero hermano el nos quiere ayudar!

Hozuki: ¡Que tal si es un espía y luego nos traiciona!

Ryouka: Yo los ayudare a manejar sus poderes ocultos.

Yuzuki: ¡Ves hermano el nos quiere ayudar!

Hozuki:-Gruñendo- Esta bien, pero no creas que confío plenamente en ti

Ryouka: Esta bien, pero ahora debemos irnos de aqui. Vallamos a la cuidad de Kashiki ahí estaremos seguros.

Hozuki: No, ahí esta toda la corona.

Ryouka: No, no hay nadie. Los últimos movimientos de la corona fueron trasladar todo a aquí, solo tenemos que pasar sin que nos vean

Yuzuki: Esta bien vallamos hacia allí.

Ryouka: A partir de aquí debemos ir con mucho cuidado.

Yuzuki y Hozuki: ¡Si! -Afirmando con la cabeza-

Ryouka: Cuando lleguemos a Kashiki les enseñare a usar sus poderes. Ahora cuéntenme ¿porque los persiguen?

Hozuki: Desde que nacimos fuimos perseguidos por nuestra sangre especial, la fuente de uno de los poderes más grandes buscados desde hace siglos, lamentablemente nuestros dos padres tenían el gen real, hasta entonces desconocido. Nosotros nacimos con el doble gen, ósea el poder que todos buscan… Lamentablemente nuestros padres murieron defendiéndonos y desde entonces estamos huyendo de la corona…

Yuzuki: ….-llanto-

Ryouka: Lo siento mucho…-agachando la cabeza-

Yuzuki: Pero ahora somos mas fuertes, lo único que aun no sabemos ni que poderes tenemos -sollozando-

Ryouka: Tengan cuidado que ahí vienen unos guardias ¡...!

-Los 3 guardan silencio-

Guardia1: Shhh! Escuche algo…

Guardia2: ¡….!

Guardia2: No es nada sigamos.

-Los guardias se pierden de vista-

-mientras caminan hacia Kashiki-

Ryouka: Ya casi llegamos.

Hozuki: Tú, no nos has dicho nada de ti ¡cuéntanos!-reprochando-

Yuzuki: ¡Hozuki!-Retándolo-

Ryouka: Esta bien, les voy a contar.-Tomando asiento en un pedazo de roca-

Ryouka: Yo desde chico desarrolle un poder que alteraba mi organismo haciendo que mi velocidad y fuerza aumenten excesivamente, Con la única diferencia que me aparecían unas marcas en la cara...

Yuzuki: Ahh! ¿Como las que te aparecieron antes de que huyamos?

Ryouka: Exacto, por eso fui reclutado de joven para formar parte de los guerreros de la corona, pero a medida que fui descubriendo sus planes fui alejándome mas de las misiones que se daban a cada uno. Hasta que descubrí que eran capaces de hasta asesinar a dos chicos solo para usar su sangre.

Ryouka: Y por eso decidí ayudarlos, a pesar que de no savia mucho de ustedes. La corona sabe esconder muy bien sus secretos. Me entere de sus planes con respecto a ustedes, entonces hui...

_**MINI FLASHBACK**_

Ryouka: Tengo que salir de aquí y proteger a esos chicos – Tomando algunas herramientas y objetos y poniéndolos en su mochila –

Soldados: El jefe te ha expulsado de aquí, debes irte – Tratando de ayudarlo –

Ryouka: Si lo se – mientras se iba –

**_FIN MINI FLASHBACK_**

Hozuki: Sigamos caminando.

-Ya casi llegando a Kashiki –

Ryouka: Y ahora pónganse esto, les ayudara con sus poderes -les entrega un par de muñequeras extrañas a cada uno -

Hozuki: ¿Y con esto puesto ya podremos usar nuestros poderes?-mirando extraño la muñequera mientras se la coloca-

Ryouka: No, solo servirá para que aparezcan. Tiene un plazo máximo de 3 días y saldrán solos. Así que por 3 días estaremos fuera de la ciudad no sabemos que puede salir de ustedes dos

-luego de haberse alejado de la ciudad, en un lugar desolado y desértico.

Ryouka: Creo que por aquí esta bien

Ryouka: Descansemos, pronto anochecerá- recostándose en una roca-

_**AL OTRO DIA**_

Ryouka: levántense chicos tenemos componía.

-los cuales se levantan de un salto -

Enemigo: ¡Jajaja! Así que el pequeño Ryouka esta con un par de niños

Hozuki: ¡Cállate!

Ryouka: Quédense atrás chicos. ¿Tú eres mi reemplazante verdad?

Enemigo: Aun no, solo tengo que matarte y tu puesto es mío - Entre risas -

Ryouka: Jeje ¿Y crees que te será fácil?

Enemigo: ¡Claro!- Riéndose a carcajadas - -Y el enemigo se transforma en una bestia-

Enemigo: ¡Hahaha!.

Continuara...

SI a las criticas constructivas

NO a las criticas destructivas

SI al consejo

NO a la discriminación

SI buena onda

NO insultos


	2. Los Hermanos y Sus Poderes

**Capitulo 2: Los Hermanos y Sus Poderes**

Ryouka: -Entre dientes- mmm... no va a ser tan fácil como pensé

Ryouka: Primero necesito saber el nombre del que "me va a derrotar"

Enemigo: Mi nombre es: Aronou Kuren.

Ryouka: Esta bien. ¡Comencemos!

Aronou: Te destruiré parte por parte.

Ryouka:-Aparece detrás de Aronou- ¡Ya deja de hablar!-golpeándolo por la espalada -

Aronou: Eres rápido, pero muy débil –lo toma de un brazo antes de que Ryouka pueda escapar-

Aronou. ¡Muere! – Y lo golpea fuertemente en la cara-

-Ryouka sale disparado unos metros-

Aronou: fue demasiado fácil, ahora voy por ustedes chicos.

Hozuki: Quédate detrás mío Yuzuki.

Ryouka: ¡todavía no me has vencido! – Liberando su sello que le aumenta su velocidad y fuerza-

Aronou: ¿Aún quieres más? – Riendo como si ya había ganado -

Ryouka: -moviéndose a una gran velocidad le da una patada a la bestia en una pierna, la cual cae de rodillas y vuelve a golpear dando un giro- ¿¡Que pasa ya te cansaste!

Aronou: -se levanta aunque un poco dolorido y corre para investir a Ryouka- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ryouka: ¡si que eres duro! Nadie ha podido soportar mis golpes así

Hozuki: ¡yo te ayudare Ryouka! – corriendo hacia donde esta el-

Ryouka: ¡NO! ¡Quédate atrás!

Aronou: ¡demasiado tarde!

-El golpe es directo para los dos-

Aronou: hehehe. Pensé que me ibas a dar mas pelea Ryouka. Me llevare a la chica, adiós

Ryouka: -incapaz de moverse- ¡Suéltala!

Yuzuki: ¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame! – ¡La muñequera de Yuzuki empieza a brillar! - Una luz cegó a todos-

Ryouka: ¿Este el poder de Yuzuki?

-La luz desaparece, Yuzuki esta tendida en el suelo y no se divisan rastros de Aronou-

Ryouka: ¿que fue lo que paso?..

Ryouka: Tenemos que salir de aquí o más guerreros llegaran – Tratando de levantarse –

-Aunque con dificultad para caminar llevo a los chicos inconscientes a otro lugar alejado-

Ryouka: Debo curar las heridas de Hozuki

Hozuki: -Despertándose de golpe- ¿Que fue lo que paso?

Yuzuki: Estuviste desmayado casi un día entero.

Ryouka: Tenemos que agradecerle a Yuzuki su poder nos salvo.

Hozuki: ¡EEE! ¡Enserio! ¿Cual es tu poder hermana? – Muy feliz de que su hermana tuviera sus poderes –

Ryouka: No lo sabemos -Con la cabeza a gachas –

Hozuki: ¿Como que no lo saben? – Su felicidad había durado poco –

Yuzuki: Se produjo una luz muy fuerte en el momento y Ryouka no pudo ver nada y yo no me acuerdo de lo que paso en ese momento porque me desmaye.

Ryouka: pero por suerte estamos a salvo – Suspirando -. Solo tenemos que esperar a la próxima vez para saber que fue lo que paso. Mientras descansaremos en esta cueva, al menos hasta que tu poder se desate Hozuki.

AL OTRO DIA

Ryouka: Chicos, debo irme.

Hozuki: ¿Por qué?

Ryouka: Tengo cosas que hacer, volveré antes del atardecer.

Yuzuki: Esta bien, te esperaremos aquí.

Hozuki: ¡Yo no! Iré contigo. Seguramente entre tus "cosas que hacer" debes enfrentarte

a enemigos, así podré liberar mis poderes.

Ryouka: No, no iras. Tus poderes se liberaran tarde o temprano, ten paciencia

Hozuki: - Muy enojado- ¡PERO DIJISTE QUE EN 3 DIAS YA LOS LIBERARIAMOS! Fue Yuzuki la única que pudo liberarlos pero no sabemos ni lo que hizo.

Yuzuki: -desvía la mirada tímidamente-

Ryouka: Quizá omití un par de detalles cuando vuelva les contare todo – con una sonrisa-

Yuzuki: Hozuki, esperemos a que vuelva, así sabremos todo lo que no nos dijo

Hozuki: ¡Esta bien! Pero ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia con si "ayuda"

- Ryouka desaparece con rápida velocidad-

Hozuki: Este cabrón. Se hace el misterioso y nos esta tomando el pelo.

-Ya casi se acercaba el atardecer-

Yuzuki: Que raro Ryouka aun no ha vuelto.

Hozuki: Típico, nos abandonó acá.

Yuzuki: no lo creo.

-A la distancia se oyen unos pasos-

Yuzuki: Hozuki, ¿Escuchaste eso?

Hozuki: Si, entremos a la cueva.

Yuzuki: Cada vez están mas cerca, ¿Serán soldados que nos encontraron?

Soldado: Por aquí. Deben estar ahí dentro, según nos dijo el informante.

Hozuki: ¡ÉL! ¡El nos delato!

Yuzuki: no puede ser, ¿que haremos?

Hozuki: tendremos que luchar no tenemos otra alternativa. Saben que estamos dentro de la cueva

Soldado: Creo que escucho algo.

-Hozuki arremete contra el soldado de un salto y lo golpea en la cabeza con una piedra, el cual cae inconsciente. Salta hacia el 2do pero este lo esquiva y le da una patada en la espalda tirándolo al suelo-

-Cuando lo va a capturar…-

Yuzuki: ¡Deja mi hermano!

-una bola de energía pasa va dirigida hacia el soldado que capturo a Hozuki-

Yuzuki: ¡Explosión Grado1! – Juntando sus dos palmas -

-La explosión hace volar al soldado gravemente herido, que choca contra un árbol-

Hozuki:-Muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver- ¿que fue eso? ¿Cuando lo aprendiste?

Yuzuki: -Sin tiempo a nada es capturada por otro soldado el cual le coloca unas esposas-

Hozuki: ¡Hermana! Suéltala idiota

Soldado: ¡Captúrenlo y cállenlo!

Hozuki: ¡Suéltame! – Oponiendo resistencia a ser capturado-

Yuzuki: -Su muñequera, ¡Esta brillando!—Tengo que hacer que su poder se libere-

Yuzuki: ¡Auxilio! ¡Hermano ayúdame!

Hozuki: AAAAAAHH‼‼

-Una luz comenzó a cubrir toda la zona-

Yuzuki: eso es- Se siente mucho calor-

Hozuki: -siento como si me quemase—Creo que me voy a desmayar, al menos ya libere

Mi poder-

Ryouka: hey, hey Hozuki despierta. Tenemos que irnos

Hozuki: ¿Que paso?

Ryouka: te felicito, ya se revelaron tus poderes

Hozuki: ¡Cierto! ¿Y Yuzuki como se encuentra?

Yuzuki: aquí estoy hermano- q se encontraba detrás de el-

Ryouka: Perdón por haberles hecho pasar por eso.

Hozuki: - Su cara cambia totalmente al recordar que Ryouka los había traicionado-

Hozuki: ¡Tu! Nos delataste con los soldados. Diste aviso para que nos capturen

Ryouka: No, en realidad solo era para liberar tu poder.

Hozuki: No entiendo, pero esos eran soldados reales.

Yuzuki: a mi ya me explicaron todo, no eran soldados era una sola persona.

Hozuki: ¿Como? Si eran como 10 soldados

Ryouka: Era una sola persona, un amigo mío. T presento a Naruto amigo de la

Infancia - Naruto sale de atrás de un árbol-

Naruto: Hola, discúlpame si fui muy brusco con vos

Hozuki: Como hiciste para atacarnos así?

Ryouka: Naruto tiene la habili…

Naruto: déjame que le explique – interrumpiéndolo -

Ryouka: Ok

Naruto: en realidad, tengo la habilidad de crear clones míos y cambiar su apariencia a

Mi gusto, entonces los hice parecer soldados para poder hacer que tus poderes se liberen.

Hozuki: ¿Pero no te herimos?

Naruto: solo atacaron a mis clones. Yo estaba a la distancia observando con Ryouka

Hozuki: Y tu Yuzuki cuando aprendiste a usar tu poderes

Yuzuki: Ryouka me enseñaba en las noches cuando dormías.

Ryouka: respecto a los detalles que les tenía que explicar. Yo siempre supe cuales eran

sus poderes, en realidad desde que tienen las muñequeras que lo se, las podrían tener años pero no podrían liberar sus poderes a menos que se enfrenten a un sentimiento fuerte, como el miedo, en el caso de Yuzuki, o el valor y desesperación de protegerá alguien, en tu caso Hozuki.

Hozuki: ¿Y porque no nos dijiste todo esto desde un principio?

Ryouka: ¿No piensas que si se los hubiera dicho estarían mentalmente preparados para los ataques?

Yuzuki: Es verdad. Pero ya tenemos que irnos.

Ryouka: Si ya perdimos mucho tiempo hablando.

-Mientras caminaban, yendo a la ciudad de Shizuka-

Hozuki: ¿A donde vamos?

Ryouka: Vamos a Shizuka, tenemos que acompañar a Naruto

Naruto: No hay necesidad de que me acompañen, puedo ir solo

Ryouka: Claro que si, es lo menos que podemos hacer por la ayuda que nos brindaste

Yuzuki: ¿Y cuales son tus poderes hermano?

Hozuki: ¡eso! ¿Cuales son mis poderes? No pude saber debido a que me desmaye y la luz no me dejaba ver.

Ryouka: primero que nada, ya se pueden quitar las muñequeras que les di

-Ambos se quitan las muñequeras y las devuelven-

Ryouka: Ya sabemos que los poderes de Yuzuki pueden generar una concentración de energía capaz de explotar cuando ella quiera. Lamentablemente-suspirando- tu poder Hozuki es el control del fuego.

Hozuki: -con expresión de alegría- porque lamentablemente? Podre controlar el fuego, quemare a todo el enemigo que se pare frente a mi – le brillaban los ojos de la emoción-

Ryouka: por eso es algo malo- sonriendo por la emoción de Hozuki-

Hozuki: ¿Por qué?

Ryouka: tu tienes el control del elemento fuego, no como Yuzuki que solo conlleva una acumulación de energía, el tuyo requiere de concentración, paz, tranquilidad. Y tu personalidad es totalmente lo contrario a eso

Hozuki: será fácil, no habrá ningún problema.

Naruto: ¡he he! Me gusta este chico tiene mucha confianza en si mismo.

Ryouka: si es demasiado confiado.

Naruto: ¿los llevaras a entrenar con quienes estoy pensando?

Ryouka: Si.

Hozuki: ¿Con quien?

Ryouka: Como verán, no conozco mucho el manejo de sus habilidades, por eso mismo los llevare con quienes realmente sepan de esto.

A ti Yuzuki te enseñe lo básico en el manejo de tus poderes y Hozuki de los tuyos, bueno de los tuyos no se nada – sonriendo-

-Hozuki y Yuzuki lo miran con desprecio-

Hozuki: Ya veras como hago fuego sin necesidad de entrenamiento!

-extiende su mano apuntando hacia un árbol cercano-

-Logra que en su mano se divise un poco de fuego-

Hozuki: ¡Ha! Se los di… AAAh! ¡Me quemo! ¡me quemo! – Sacudiendo la mano-

Ryouka~Yuzuki~Naruto: hahahaha!

Hozuki: no se rían, no fue gracioso –Miraba al suelo desilusionado-


	3. El Entrenamiento

**Capitulo 3: El Entrenamiento**

Naruto: bien ya hemos llegado

Ryouka: chicos, ¿puedo hablar con Naruto, por favor?

Hozuki Yuzuki: Si, está bien.

Hozuki: vamos a ver ahí Yuzuki

Yuzuki: ¡Mira! Que linda ropa venden aquí

Hozuki: no era acá donde yo decía - ._. -

-Los chicos se alejan dejando a Ryouka y Naruto hablando-

Naruto: ¿Lo tengo que llevar a Hozuki cierto?

Ryouka: Si, así es

Naruto: de acuerdo, por suerte me queda de camino

Ryouka: Le iré a avisar a los chicos

Naruto: Entonces, nos encontramos la semana que viene aquí mismo a primera hora

Ryouka: Si, Nos vemos

Ryouka se dirige hacia los hermanos –

Ryouka: Bien, nos tomaremos el día de hoy para descansar

Hozuki: ¡Que Bien!

Ryouka: Yo iré a unas aguas termales, necesito relajarme.

Hozuki: Yo también iré contigo, así aprendo un poco de relajación para mi entrenamiento. ¿Vienes con nosotros hermana?

Yuzuki: No, esta bien. Daré una vuelta por el centro de la cuidad

Ryouka: Bien, nos encontramos aquí antes de que anochezca

Yuzuki: De acuerdo

Hozuki: Ten cuidado.

Yuzuki: Si

- Se separan cada uno por su lado –

Ryouka: Hiciste bien en venir conmigo:

Hozuki: ¡Claro! Si me encanta el agua, más que nada las aguas termales

Mientras estaban en las aguas termales –

Ryouka: Aaa… Que bien se siente… - con una expresión totalmente de alivio –

Hozuki: Si, se siente relajante. Oye, ¿Cual es la perfecta concentración para poder controlar el fuego?

Ryouka: Debes tener la mente en blanco, al menos eso creo – sonriéndole al pequeño de forma burlona-

Hozuki: -Mirándolo con desprecio – Idiota

Ryouka: Tu solo relájate, ya tendrás tu entrenamiento.

Hozuki: ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quien?

Ryouka: cuando, la semana que viene, con quien, ya sabrás.

Hozuki: ¿La semana que viene?¿ porque tanto?

Ryouka: Primero entrenaran conmigo, si es que no quieres morir tratando de controlar el fuego.

En el centro de la cuidad –

Yuzuki: Aaaay… Que lindo todo, me encanta esta cuidad, es tranquila, pacifica y hermosa.

Naruto: ¡Oh! Mira quien anda por aquí – Llegando por el otro extremo de la calle –

Yuzuki: ¡Naruto! Que bueno encontrarte.

Naruto: Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué haces por aquí y donde están tu hermano y Ryouka?

Yuzuki: Estaba paseando por la cuidad, y mi hermano y Ryouka están en unas aguas termales.

Naruto: ah! Que bien. Bueno me voy porque ya esta por anochecer y aun me quedan cosas que hacer.

Yuzuki: Si yo también me tengo que ir a juntar con los demás.

Naruto: Bien, Nos vemos la semana que viene – Desaparece en una nube de humo, al parecer era un clon –

Yuzuki: ¿La semana que viene? – Quedo pensando –

Ryouka: Volvamos que tenemos que juntarnos con tu hermana.

Hozuki: aa, tan linda que estaba el agua.

En el punto de encuentro –

Ryouka: Hola Yuzuki ¿como te fue?

Yuzuki: Muy bien recorrí toda la cuidad y a ustedes ¿como les fue?

Hozuki: Espectacular, nos relajamos totalmente.

Ryouka: Vallamos a comer, ¿Que quieren?

Ryouka: Yuzuki ¿Quieres algo en especial?

Yuzuki: Lo que quieras.

Ryouka: ¿Tu Hozuki?

Hozuki: Lo que sea, me comería hasta un elefante.

Ryouka: Bueno esta noche elijo yo.

Ryouka: ¡Bien! Y a terminamos de comer. Vallamos al hotel por un merecido descanso

Hozuki~Yuzuki: ¿Hotel? – sorprendidos ya que no dormían en una cama hace mucho tiempo –

Ryouka: Si! Mañana empezamos a entrenar, nos espera un largo día.

Hozuki~Yuzuki: ¡Si, Señor!

**AL OTRO DIA**

Ryouka: ¡LEVANTENSE! – Gritando fuertemente –

Hozuki: ¿ee? No molestes, son las 5am

Yuzuki se levantaba aunque un poco adormecida –

Ryouka: Los quiero levantados y listos para salir en 5 minutos.

Hozuki: ¿Que paso ahora?

Ryouka: Hoy empezamos con el entrenamiento así que nada de amabilidades

- Los chicos asustados se levantaron a trataron de vestirse rápidamente –

Ryouka: ¡Bien! Vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento.

- Se dirigieron a un lugar un poco alejado para estar tranquilos –

Ryouka: ¡Que comience el sufrimiento!

- La cara de los chicos cambio a un terror y escalofríos destructores –

Ryouka: ¿Que pasa? Cambien esas caras, vamos, les doy mi palabra de que no moriran.

Hozuki: ¿co-como? ¿q-que haremos?

Ryouka: lo primero que quiero que hagan, 10 vueltas alrededor de toda la cuidad, solo para empezar

Yuzuki: ¿10 vueltas? Nunca hemos corrido tanto.

Ryouka: vamos, son los herederos de la sangre azul no lo olviden.

- Tienen 30 minutos para hacerlo -

Hozuki: ¡ee! ¿30 minutos?

Ryouka: no, ahora ya son 29 minutos. Les recomiendo que empiecen a correr.

- Corriendo lo más rápido que podían salieron disparados los hermanos en un intento en vano de cumplir con el objetivo de su maestro-

Hozuki: 10 vueltas, este hombre esta totalmente loco, no llegaremos a hacerlas en 30 minutos.

Ryouka: - Que los alcanzo a una increíble velocidad – Me olvidaba de decirles, por cada 10 minutos que se pasen de tiempo se les agregara 1 vuelta más – sonriendo sádicamente –

Hozuki: Aaa… ¡Corre rápido Yuzuki! – Dejándola un poco atrás –

Yuzuki: Eso intento hermano, pero de solo pensar todo lo que tenemos que correr mi cuerpo tiembla.

-Pasado unos minutos –

Ryouka: Apresúrense recién dan la primer vuelta y el tiempo se les termina.

Hozuki: Nunca lograremos terminar de dar las 10 vueltas.

-Llegando a la 5ta vuelta –

Ryouka: ¿Están cansados?

Hozuki~Yuzuki: - que ya respiraban con mucha dificultad – Si – respondieron con el poco aliento que les quedaba-

Ryouka: Bueno, solo era para avisarles que ya se pasaron 10minutos, así que tienen que hacer 6 vueltas más todavía.

Ryouka: ¿Me habré excedido con la cantidad de vueltas que les pedí? No creo…

Hozuki: - Que ya habían hecho su 7ma vuelta- Ryouka ya no podemos seguir mas

Ryouka: Solo sigan hasta que verdaderamente no puedan más. En ese momento pararan

Hozuki~Yuzuki: -Quedaron pensando sus palabras-

- El tiempo se iba sumando y los hermanos cada vez corrían una velocidad menor y sin aliento para poder respirar –

-En esta vuelta solo paso Hozuki, al parecer Yuzuki había quedado atrás –

Ryouka: ¿Y tu hermana?

Hozuki: Quedo atrás.

Ryouka: Iré a verla.

-Yuzuki se encontraba tendida en el suelo del cansancio ya inconsciente-

Ryouka: Bien, es suficiente para ti – La cargo en su hombro y la llevo a donde se encontraba anteriormente Ryouka, recostándola contra un árbol cercano –

Ryouka: Uno menos, ahora, ¿cuanto durara el chico?

-Paso el tiempo Hozuki no aparecía –

Ryouka: Parece que no duro mucho.

- Usando su gran velocidad lo ubico al otro lado de la cuidad en las mismas condiciones que Yuzuki –

Ryouka: Bien, hemos terminado por hoy. Esperare a que duerman un poco y seguiremos con el entrenamiento, si quieren ser buenos y defender todo los que sus padres defendían, deben esforzarse al máximo.

5PM

Ryouka: Creo que ya han dormido demasiado. –Golpeo a la chicos en sus hombros suavemente para que despierten- Despierten chicos…

-Al ver que no reaccionaban-

Ryouka: ¡Dije que despertaran! –Golpeando a los chicos en sus cabezas –

Hozuki: ouch. ¿Que paso? – despertándose con dolor –

Ryouka: Quedaron inconscientes por el cansancio. Ya los deje dormir demasiado así que sigamos con el entrenamiento –

Ryouka: supongo les deben doler mucho las piernas ¿no?

Yuzuki: creo que ni puedo pararme del dolor.

Ryouka: que pena pero tendrás que hacerlo igual.

Hozuki: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Ryouka: el mismo sufrimiento de antes pero ahora con sus brazos.

Hozuki: ¿Tendremos que correr con nuestras manos ahora?

Ryouka: ¡No idiota! Ahora tendrán que sostener esto – Les alcanzo un par de pesas a cada uno –

Hozuki: No pesan nada, esto será fácil.

Ryouka: Luego no llores.

-La cara de seguridad de Hozuki cambio para expresar miedo hacia su maestro –

Ryouka: bien, adopten la siguiente posición – Posicionándose como si estuviera sentado en una silla con los brazos extendidos hacia delante – Deben mantenerse quieto en esa posición hasta que caigan inconscientes como hoy a la mañana.

- Los hermanos que de por si ya estaban aterrorizados se asustaron aun mas por el dolor que les esperaba –

Ryouka: me sentare aquí – Tomando lugar en una roca cómodamente – Ah, no active las pesas. ¡Liberar! – Grito haciendo que la pesas se hagan brillar unas extrañar lecturas a sus costados.

Hozuki: pero no cambiaron en nada.

Ryouka: cada vez que bajen los brazos las pesas aumentaran de peso. Costándoles aun mas volverlas a levantar, les recomiendo no los bajen.

- Los primeros 10 minutos los hermanos quedaron inmóviles, comenzando a demostrar su dolor pasados los 15minutos –

Ryouka: Van bien, por ahora.

-De pronto Hozuki baja un brazo, he inmediatamente las pesas aumenta su peso 5kg mas –

Hozuki: Aaa… Son muy pesadas, Deben haber aumentado como 7 kg estas

Ryouka: no solo fueron 5kg si los vuelves a bajar aumentaran 7kg y cada vez aumentaran mas

-El sudor ya era notable en ambos, hasta que Yuzuki cedió ante el cansancio haciendo que las pesas aumenten, igualando el peso de su hermano –

Yuzuki: pesan mucho – Cada vez soportando menos el peso –

-Pasaron 30 minutos y el temblor en sus brazos y piernas era notable –

- Ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse y no bajar sus brazos –

Ryouka: -Les daré un poco a aliento a ver si reaccionan – ¿Están cansados? ¿Así piensan defender los intereses de sus padres?¿Liberar a este mundo del imperio de la corona? Están demasiado lejos de eso – La atención de los dos estaba fija en Ryouka – ¿No pueden con unas simples pesas, y quieren poder derrotar a todos los que los persiguen?- El enojo ya era muy notable en sus rostros – Ríndanse, sus padres murieron en vano al protegerlos entonces –

Hozuki: ¡Callate! No sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado, cosas que nunca pasaras en tu vida. Ser perseguido por miles de personas los dos solos sin la ayuda de nuestros padres que se sacrificaron para protegernos, ¡nunca les fallaremos! ¡Continuaremos con esto hasta que nos hagamos fuertes y derrotemos a la corona!

Yuzuki: ¡Días enteros con hambre, no poder estar en un hogar, a un lugar a donde ir, donde tu familia te espere. ¿Sabes lo que se siente acaso?

- Ambos empezaron a generar un aura azul que los rodeaba –

Ryouka: Bien creo que mi motivación funciono – dijo el maestro en un tono bajo –

- La furia de ambos cortaba hasta el aire que pasaba cerca –


End file.
